


A Hole Lot of Love

by Sasam



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Tara has a mouth like a sailor, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: In the aftermath of a Hive ambush Tara and Raven are stuck in hiding.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Hole Lot of Love

Earth moved and shifted to let the two Titans drop further underground, a twenty foot deep chimney with the top capped and airways to the surface disguised as gopher and animals holes. Tara was extremely pleased with her perfectly executed escape and how she’d managed to create all this in mere seconds. She’d even been able to file some of the rock down so that instead of lying on the hard shoal that made up most of this area they were lying on a bed of soft sand.

Hive had attacked them while they were on patrol, separated from the rest of the team. Usually they didn’t show much coordination but this time they had hit hard and fast, prioritizing Raven to remove her from the fight before it had even began by dropping a street sign on her head. Or they had just been luck and the Titan’s had been unlucky. It was hard to tell sometimes when Jinx was in the mix. Luckily they didn’t know much about Tara so she had just enough time to put up a barricade to block their vision and force a tactical retreat before the fight really started in earnest.

Once settled she had sent a distress beacon for the Titan’s Tower and hunkered down to wait. If the Hive Five were still looking for them it might take a while for their team mates to deal with them. Not to mention that they’d almost all been out fighting other villains around town already. So Tara lay down in the sand to wait, Raven’s body flopped unceremoniously over her chest in the small cramped room.

Looking at Raven’s unconscious form in her arms she wondered why she didn’t just kill her now, or turn her over to Slade. That was the plan after all, however it seemed that Slade wanted them alive, and all captured together at the same time or some nonsense. For as methodical as he was Tara was starting to wonder about how logical he was being about this whole operation. It would be so much easier to just crush her body between the rocks and leave her broken down here never to be found. A twenty foot escape route could easily become a twenty foot tomb. She felt so light and frail in her arms that she really didn’t think it would take much effort at all.

Breaking out an emergency glow light from her belt she cracked it and stuck it to the wall, planning to check Raven for any serious injuries, when she turned back however she stopped in awe. Red light seemed to glow and filter out from under Raven’s skin in the dim yellow light of the emergency pack. _Tenebresence._ Tara unconsciously filed the tidbit away for her report later. Well that was new and pretty much unheard of from a person. It being a rock thing and all. Though she supposed there may be other earth metas who's bodies might be made up of such rocks. Checking the neighboring mineral composition to make sure there was no hackmanite or tugtupite or any other similar formations in the stone walls came up empty. Raven had never showed any signs of reversible photochromism before but Tara supposed she’d never seen Raven knocked unconscious before. So who the fuck knew what might be going on with her weird powers and body.

It was at that moment that Tara realized just how close her body was. Raven was so light and small that she had barely noticed or paid attention to her draped across her but staring into her smooth, perfectly round and unblemished face with it’s weird reddish glow she couldn’t stop the stray thought that passed through her head.

“Holy shit she’s fucking gorgeous.”

Tara startled for a moment realizing that she had said it out loud, holding her breathe horrified that Raven might be awake and have heard. But after a few moments of Raven laying still, the only movement the small minute movement of her chest matching her quiet breathing Tara exhaled a sigh of relief.

Pushing aside her long dark hair she marveled for a moment at how silky and smooth it was before catching herself and continuing with her task of inspecting for any wounds. Quickly she grew frustrated because trying to find blood on someone who is glowing red turned out to be really obnoxious. Eventually she decided that as nothing seemed to be clumping her hair and nothing was coming away on her hand she decided that Raven was safe for now and settled back down.

“You know you make a surprisingly good night light. You ever thought of a career change.” she joked to herself knowing Raven wouldn’t hear it.

Or at least she didn’t think she would but Raven stirred freezing Tara like a deer in headlights.

“Tara.” she murmured as she shifted clinging to her savior, burying her face into the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms around her shoulders before laying still again.

“Hey uhh, I’m not a fucking pillow you know.” Tara croaked out awkwardly to no reply. “You’re fucking with me right? You did not just do that while knocked the fuck out, this has to be some kind of prank.”

Still no reply.

Tara brought her glove hands over her face, her stomach turning in knots as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over her. How the fuck was Raven so cute. She’d never seen anything that cute in her whole life it was absolutely disgusting and she wanted to see Raven like that ever night and to hold her. Which was a liability to her job, she was compromised. But she was supposed to be above this, love is a lie, a joke, it’s all about power and sex and control and ownership and she was supposed to be better than this and an adult. No longer deceived by childish idealism. She was a murderer and a villain and Raven was her prey so why the fuck did she want to kiss the weird goth creep. She was supposed to be above laying in holes cuddling the enemy and whimpering like a baby but god it was just too overwhelming. It was too much and try as she might she couldn’t stop the tears that quietly began to trickle down her face.

“Tara, hey Tara. It's me. It's okay.”

She hadn’t even realized the other girl had awoken until she felt one of her small cool hands on her cheek. Pulling her hands away to see the smaller girl straddling her concern etched across her delicate features Tara felt ready to vomit and tried to pull away, slapping the hand from her face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She spit, wincing thinking of the way she must look.

Raven didn’t even look taken aback, used to Tara’s cutting responses by now.

“I can help, if you’ll let me.”

Tara stared for a few moments, noting randomly that Raven didn’t seem to glow anymore, then that she was staring, then that it was probably weird that she was staring for as long as she had been and so to be less weird she slowly shook her head okay.

Raven replaced the hand on her cheek and surprisingly quickly Tara began to feel. Okay again. Not great, she still felt like shit. But it felt tolerable again, like it was there but not in any focus. Distant to the current moment.

“What happened?” Raven asked quietly after a moment. Looking around the dark pit.

“You got knocked out in a surprise attack by the Hive Five. I dropped us into a hole to hide and sent a distress beacon. I... checked your head wound but I didn’t find any bleeding.” Tara waved her hands non-noncommittally, attempting to downplay how tight the escape had been.

“Well that explains the migraine.” Raven deadpanned, tenderly rubbing the back of her head. “Thanks, for saving me and sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Tara asked unable to follow Raven's train of thought.

“For leaving you alone like that. I’m sure it must have been stressful.”

It took a moment of confusion for Tara to realize the other girl was apologizing for getting hurt. Which was stupid. Did she think she was stressed because of that? How infuriatingly self sacrificing was she? It was absurd and stupid just like Raven. Just like her feelings for Raven. Just like how her thanking Tara and apologizing her for the worry she caused made Tara want to reach out and comfort her. It was all absurdly stupid and should stop.

“Whatever.” she replied. “You should go back to sleep.”

_And then I don’t have to talk with you like this any more or feel like this anymore._

“I think I will. My head is still spinning. Thanks again.”

And then to Tara’s surprise and horror Raven crawled back on top of her and snuggled back into her previous position. This time however she wrapped her cloak over the two as well like a blanket. Tara just sat dumbfounded until she heard the soft rhythmic sounds of the other girl once more fast asleep.

“What the fuck. You have to be kidding me.” she groaned tiredly, simply laying there sprawled and exhausted until sleep quickly took her as well.

When they awoke to the sounds of their team searching for them above the sink hole and Tara brought them back out like an unspoken vow neither mentioned that night. Not to the team, not to Slade, not to anyone. Tara still didn’t fully believe it happened until one morning she awoke to find Raven curled up on her asleep on the common room couch. She closed her eyes and told herself that it would all be over shortly. She wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Somehow that just made her feel worse.

**Author's Note:**

> When you wake up at 5:30am and sit down and write a whole ass fic straight like you've never had writer block in your life.


End file.
